


How to Make a Sneaky Plat

by softoriginals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: sneakyplat rises, the gambling duo is here and they're sneaky, the ships are platonic, these tags are a mess don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals
Summary: What do you do when your juniors from Sinnoh unexpectantly visit and your home suddenly becomes a hotel? Right: drag the innocent one into freshly made up Johto traditions to get back at one of your best friends.





	How to Make a Sneaky Plat

To say Gold was feeling bored was a complete and utter understatement. Summer was halfway done, and he felt like all he had done was just wasting his time fooling around in Goldenrod’s game corner. It’s not like he wouldn’t be content gambling all the time: it’s that money doesn’t grow on trees, and neither does his patience. Ever since he got kicked out for trying to trick people into gambling  _ for _ him, he’s been sulking around on Olivine’s beach, watching his Pokémon play around and throwing pebbles at the sapphire ocean. 

Everyone was busy, as usual. Crys, as the workaholic she is, helped out Elm and Oak wherever she could. She even went to Sinnoh last week to research newly discovered evolutions of Kanto and Johto Pokémon, returning probably tomorrow. Silver had basically been tailing Blue the entire month, since she was planning on spending her time with her parents and introducing Silver to them. Red and Green left for Alola just a few weeks ago, for some business over there. Gold hadn’t bothered listening what exactly it was for, some vague tree stuff. And Yellow? He still felt a bit awkward about exposing her gender against her will way back to just hang out with her alone. That, and her powers kind of creeped him out. 

He had finally given up and started listening to Mary’s radioshow, when even that was interrupted by the mildly annoying ringing of his Pokégear. Crystal. He sighed, counted to three in his head, then picked up.

“This is Gold’s assistant, if you’re calling for him to do an errand, then I have to disappoint you: he has taken a well earned break. Try again later this we-”

Crystal, definitely not putting up with Gold’s shit, sharply cut him off. “So you don’t want to meet your juniors from Sinnoh? Fine by me. Later!”

As if an electric jolt had been shot through his body, he sat up straight within a second, clumsily pulling his shirt back over his head while trying to return his Pokémon one by one in the progress. “How, when, where, no please don’tyoudarehanguponme!”

But he was hit with a long, monotonous beep. Gold started grumbling, ideas flashing through his mind of where they could be right now at high speed. When did she even come back from her trip? Was it the plan to take the Sinnoh juniors back with her all along? Was Silver back from the Sevii Islands as well? If Crystal just got back then the lab in New Bark Town would probably be his best bet. He quickly loaded the loose Pokéballs into his bag except for Togebo’s, and called him out again. The Togekiss looked slightly annoyed being pulled in and out of his Pokéball like a yoyo, but obliged to take the Hatcher to his hometown.

Upon arrival, Gold quickly called back Togebo and barged into the lab, not bothering to knock. He paced down to the back of the lab, looking left and right as he went. It wasn’t until long that he bumped into Elm, who had been sucked into a book and hadn’t seen the dexholder coming.

“Oh, Gold!” Elm rubbed the shoulder Gold had bumped into, looking a bit sheepishly. “I suppose you’re looking for Crystal and the Sinnoh juniors. They just left to go to your house.”

“My house?” Gold probably had the dumbest look on his face. He quickly turned 180 degrees and stormed out of the lab. “Thanks prof!”

Knowing his mom, she probably left the front door open anyway in case Silver wants to drop by, which happens quite often. What if he was there as well? What if they were getting all cosy together on  _ his  _ couch? What if Silver immediately starts to indoctrinate them with his Proteam Omega fanboying?

Gold fumbled with the doorknob for a second, before getting inside and stumbled into his living room, already out of air due to the very small sprint he took from the lab to his home. He already started to forget why on earth he even got excited in the first place, until he saw three unfamiliar faces sitting on his couch, listening to Crystal as she spoke.

“-in short, you’ll be staying here. Gold’s mother will show you your rooms once she gets back from her grocery shopping.”

Gold choked. Four pairs of eyes suddenly noticed him, standing in the doorway with wide eyes and confusion sprawled out over his entire face. “I live in the  _ Poké  _ House, not in a Junior Hostel. When was this even decided?”

“Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, this is Gold, another one of your seniors,” Crystal calmly continued, not batting a single eye at Gold’s remark. “Gold, these are Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, our juniors from Sinnoh. Your mom allowed them to stay at your house for the time being. Perhaps you could show them their rooms right now? I’m sure they’d like to get rid of some baggage before we move on.”

Now she was just outright teasing him.  _ Well, she’s gonna reap what she sowed _ , Gold thought, as a smirk spread out on his face. “Alright then, I’ll show you the way, my little juniors.”

He gracefully bowed and pointed his arm towards the stairs, while the trio got up from their places on the couch. Gold’s mind was working at full speed trying to think of something to get back to Crystal for putting him up with this. He rubbed his chin while walking up the stairs, brooding for a master plan.

“The room next to mine is the official guestroom, where I think my mom would have Platinum stay. The attic is reserved for Diamond and Pearl.”

“Oh, eh, senior Gold? You can call me Dia. It’s easier.” the shortest boy spoke up, sounding a bit out of breath from climbing Gold’s steep stairs. 

“Dia it is,” Gold smiled, opening the door to the room that was now Platinum’s. Then, the smile quickly faded just as quickly as it has formed itself. “Ah, shit, mom hasn’t made this bed yet it seems.”

“Don’t swear around your juniors!” There was it again. Crys following his every step even from another floor and nagging him about it. 

Gold closed his eyes and grumbled some more, now inaudible, words. “Dia, Pearl, why don’t you two head up and unpack? I’ll help Platinum make her bed in the meantime.”

The two boys looked at each other for a second, seeming a bit hesitant at leaving her alone with him. Then Pearl shrugged, agreeing. “It’d be a waste of time to stand around doing nothing. There’s this comedy show Dia and me wanted to see in Goldenrod in a few hours, anyway.”

And so the duo made their way to the attic. Gold turned around, looking at Platinum who seemed a bit uneasy, looking at the unmade bed. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“What’s up?”

“I do not know how the make a bed. But it would be a good experience if you teach me how to do so!”

Gold was at a loss of words for a second, staring at her while she looked at him, clapping her hands. Her confused expression had turned into an excited one. Gold quickly composed himself, remembering she came from a rich family.  _ Girl probably had everything done for her in her childhood _ , he thought, scratching the back of his head. “Alright then.”

They had some small chit chat about this and that while he taught her. Then, she asked something that made all the gears in Gold’s head running again like a well-oiled machine.

“What are the usual traditions in Johto?”

_ Crys, eat your heart out _ ** _._ **

“Oh, let me tell you all about that!” Gold chirped, clasping his hands together while he plopped down onto the freshly - now not so freshly anymore - made bed. He had to do this right, grasp her interest. “So, in summertime, to get the edge off stressed people, we like to play pranks on our friends!”

“Pranks? What is that exactly?” her big silvery-gold eyes looked at him. Step one completed. Step two: misuse her innocence. The gears in his head were running on full speed now, thriving on his yet to be made success. 

“It’s when you, well, how do I say it…” Gold pondered for a bit, then perched up and stuck a finger in the air. “It’s like playing tricks, but it’s really fun for everyone! Take senior Crystal for instance: she’s been super stressed out lately, burying herself in work. So, to prevent her from getting into a slump and getting sad, you could play a prank on her!”

“I think I get it now…” a finger tapped her lips, a small smile breaking through.

Step three: make her want to participate.

“Lucky for you, I’ve been planning to do a little something like it for Crystal, since she’s such a good friend.” Gold winked, barely able to contain his excitement. “now, if you want, you can help me set it all up and experience the full Johto experience.”

Platinum’s eyes lit up like candles.  _ Bingo _ . “That would be amazing, senior Gold!”

“Well then, Platinum, prepare to become Sneaky Plat.”

\---

The door of Crystal’s office slowly opened, a slight creaking sound to be heard. Gold looked up, praying to all kinds of things that it wouldn’t be Crystal herself, and tensed up to run like a Deerling if it actually were her. A white beanie was soon visible, the owner’s head poking through the opening and moving cautiously around. 

“Is it just you, Platinum?” Gold hissed, feeling a little more relieved but still on edge. He really did not want to have to give up right now, not when they were so close to finishing the setup.

“Yes, I brought the cake,” she replied, now fully showing herself and closing the door quietly behind her, balancing the plate with the cake carefully in one hand. “Dia did his best to make it look like a real one. He really is very talented when it comes to decorating.”

“Sweet!” Gold smiled, eyeing his best idea so far. Everything else was just minor, silly. This was the thing that was gonna make Crystal regret pestering him and he was all there for it. He pointed to the corner of her desk. “Could you place it over there? I’ll get a knife later. You should be the one to present it to her, since she probably won’t suspect you being in on all this. She wouldn’t trust it at all if I gave it.”

Platinum nodded and obeyed. They finished up the other two ideas Gold had: taping an air horn with duct tape on the place where the door would usually meet the wall of her office, and filling up her entire office with post-its. It was one hell of a job, but lucky for him, post-its were cheap and Platinum was indeed a hard worker, and just about ready to take on anything as motivated as she was right now. Okay, maybe it had Gold feel a little bit guilty. Deep down. Very deep down. So deep down it was mostly overshadowed with his excitement over getting back at Crystal. 

Gold took a few steps back to admire their result, wiping some imaginary sweat off his forehead. Even though the ideas were very basic and simple, he felt like he outdid himself. Probably because he got Platinum and indirectly Diamond on board as well. 

“Alright, should we call senior Crystal over now?”

“One more thing…”

\---

Gold spun around in one of professor Elm’s chairs in a bored manner, waiting for Crystal to come in through the entrance of the lab. “Anytime now, super serious gal…”

Just as he finished his sentence, Crystal walking in with Platinum tailing her. Gold stood up, plastering his brightest smile on his face and walked towards the pair. “What’s up?”

Crystal narrowed her eyes at him for a second, then shrugged. “Platinum said she was interested in some of the research I had conducted in Sinnoh, so I wanted to show her what I’ve processed onto my computer so far so good.”

_ Nice one, Plat.  _ Gold waited for a few second, until they had their backs turned to him, then silently trailed them to Crystal’s office. If he guessed it right, she wouldn’t fully open her door right away: she’d open it just so she can pass through, but shocked by the post-its she’d probably slam it fully open. Right into the air horn.

And he knew all went exact according to his plan when he saw it all unfold right in front of him. A shriek of surprise, closely followed by the quick but loud noise produced by the horn. 

“Gold, you  _ absolute idiot _ , I’m going to-”

“Oh gee, how’d ya know it’s me?” Gold grinned, twirling his billiard cue while leaning against the doorstep. He saw Crystal grit her teeth and stiffly point toward her computer screen:  _ Gold is the best dexholder  _ was written across it on a Word file, in the ugliest Word Art style he could find.

He quickly glanced at Platinum, while Crystal started frantically clicking with her mouse to delete the file, as a cue. She nodded as a sign that she understood and turned around to pick up the cake.

“Senior Crystal? I’m sorry if this is a bad moment, but Dia made a cake as a form of gratitude for your hospitality. We want you to have the first piece.” Platinum had a sweet smile on her face.  _ She’s way too good at this _ , Gold thought.

“That’s very sweet of you, but I have to take care of something first, alright?” Crystal smiled back, but there was something off about hers. Gold narrowed his eyes, trying his hardest to get a hint of what was spooking through her mind. “I’d appreciate it if you’d help me with it. You as well, Gold.”

“I’m not doing chores. Suck it.”

“Do it or… I won’t eat the cake,”  _ So bribing’s the new tactic, huh?  _ “I know you all want me to eat it, or else it’d be a disappointment to Dia. And you set Platinum up for all this too, didn’t you?”

“I did this out of free will,” Platinum piped in, seeming a bit too excited about the situation. “I heard that these kind of things are a summer tradition in Johto! So I joined in for the experience.”

“Tradition, you say?” Crystal’s voice just switched tone: she never sounded as mischievous as now. “Then you wouldn’t mind me set the tradition forth?”

And of course, Platinum nodded. Gold wanted to sink through the floor and run when he saw Crystal bend forward and whisper something in their junior’s ear, but he was too curious to actually run.

Next thing he knew, he was being dragged outside her office into the main lab by the girls while Platinum held some sort of glass object. She climbed on top of a chair and held the object against the ceiling. Gold looked at it, confused, and before he knew it Crystal had yanked his arm with the billiard cue up, so that the tip pressed against the object. Completely taken advantage of a moment of weakness with the speed of the devil.

“Alright, have fun! We’re gonna have some cake now.” Crystal waved, taking Platinum with her as Gold still stood there, dumbfounded, his arm with the cue in the air as he continued to prevent the object from falling. Just his luck.

It wasn’t until a few seconds later that he heard a  _ bang _ , and realized that he wasn’t all that unlucky in this moment because he wasn’t close to  _ that _ . Platinum came out first, completely clean and trying to hide a small smile. Crystal followed soon after that, whipping cream splotched on her clothes, in her face and in her hair. And oh boy, she was absolutely fuming as she marched towards him.

“So first, you  _ decorate  _ my office with post-its,” she took a splotch of cream off her shirt with her finger, and smeared it across Gold’s face while he stood helpless. “Then you give me ear-damage with that stupid horn of yours,” another splotch across his face. “And  _ then  _ you give me a perfectly decorated cake with a balloon inside?”

He couldn’t help but smile as he nodded.

“Hey Platinum, wanna head home and have me tell you about some actual Johto traditions and things?” Crystal winked, already walking towards the lab’s exit.

“I would love that.” Platinum replied, making Gold’s eyes widen in realisation.

“Wait, are you guys really leaving me here? Hey! C’mon now!”

“Bye Gold!”

**Author's Note:**

> After a long, long time, I finally posted something again and dang it feels good. I wrote this one for a friend named Adex, in a sort of secret santa event. Also, be ready for another oneshot coming up hopefully by the end of this month, as I'm entering another event :sneakyplat:
> 
> stay sneaky, fellas
> 
> (also, check my twitter @/softOCs out for a coloring of Gold I made for this oneshot/gift as well ;) )


End file.
